Could You Be the One?
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't know own anything of Pretty Little Liars. This stories is about Emily and Mona, I don't know what is going happen I'm just going to let my imagination ran to where ever it wants to. Please give it a shot! :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey so i'm not sure what this story is going to be about or what will happen; all I know is its an Emily and Mona fanfic. Mona and Emily seemed like an odd pairing to me at first but I read a story from another writer about them and it was amazing, and so I wanted to write on as well and hopefully it is as good. Please take a chance with it, I like the character Emily and I want to write a lot more fanfics about her with other characters in the show. I hope you like ~KJ99!

* * *

I was at a Friday night party at a guy's cabin, Noel cabin. He was a popular guy at school because he always through the best parties. I think this party was because the guy's football team actually managed to win a game today and that need celebrating. I don't really know why I came Hanna likes parties but I'm not really a party person. Somehow my four friends had convinced me to come; I don't even know how they did. Hanna is my best friend she like a sister to me annoying but sweet at the same time. Then there's Spencer, Aria and Allison were all good friends have been since grade 3 when we all meet and decided to get along. It was half way into the party I think, they had all ditched me the minute we got in.

Hanna and Allison went to get a drink, Spencer went to find her boyfriend Toby and Aria was I don't actually know where she went. I was bored by the 5 minute mark but I didn't want to leave any of them here just in case something bad happened. It was getting really stuffy inside so I decided to go outside the party at flown out to the backyard; so the front yard was the best place to go. I head out through the front door I held the door open for people walk in to the party. I walked down the steps think I was alone until something pink caught my eye. Someone wearing really bright pink was sitting on the seat in the front; even though it was dark I could see them because of the pink jacket. I didn't really know what to do I was going head inside until I heard them let out a sob, I sighed to myself and walked over to them.

I whispered when close enough "Hey are you okay?"

I got no responds so I tried again "Hey I don't want to bother you but I just want to make sure you're okay."

They replied with "I'm fine okay," that voice sounded like I had heard it before but I couldn't pick it.

I say "Okay, umm…do you want me to go?"

They replied with "It's a free country you can do whatever you want," she had a point so I took the seat next to her. I looked over at her to see who she was and if I knew her, I saw her face and realised it was Mona. Mona is this pretty girl at school, she in a couple of my classes. She has every guy at school wrapped around her finger and she knew that. I have known her since 6th grade and I've always had this little crush on her, I realise I was gay a couple years ago and everyone knows it; but no one cares.

I say "Mona are you okay?"

Mona replied with "I'm fine Emily."

I say "Yeah you wanted to try and convince me?"

Mona smiled a little and asked "So what if I'm not fine, why would you care?"

I reply with "A beautiful girl like you out her by yourself, crying at a party like this. It's just not right."

Mona smiled and said "You think I'm beautiful?"

I reply with "Hell yeah I do, so why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Mona said "Well it's stupid but my boyfriend was a jerk about dumping me, he want to have sex but I didn't want to. He got piss drunk and keep trying to grab me in the wrong places, I was getting really annoyed at him and kept telling him to stop. I slapped his hand away and he said that I was bitch and didn't deserve a man like him, then he dumped me." I was pissed off at this guy I didn't even know who he was, you don't treat anyone like that especially women.

I say bluntly "That guys a jerk."

Mona nods her head and replied with "Well I have a way of picking them."

I say "Hey you're a beautiful girl Mona, anyone would be lucky to have you. That guy isn't worth your tears, so how about you give me one of your big smiles?" Mona gave me a look before flashing me one of her big smiles that I absolute love seeing.

Mona asked "So what are you doing here, I didn't think parties are really your style?"

I replied with "Yeah there not, the girls want me to come so I did."

Mona asked "And why aren't you with them instead out here with a freak like me?"

I say "They ditched me we got here and a minute later they were all gone. You are not a freak."

Mona said "That was nice of them, I am too, and I'm the one who's sitting here crying over a jerk of a boyfriend."

I reply with "Nah it's alright. Okay yes that's weird but it doesn't mean you're a freak, you're a great and beautiful person Mona; I'll keep say it until you believe it."

Mona said "Well thank-you Emily."

I say "You're welcome Mona."

I quickly ask "Are you busy?"

Mona replied with "No, why?"

I say "Well I'm getting bored of this party, I was wondering if you want to sleepover at my place we can watch movies."

Mona replied with "That would be amazing, but what about your friends."

I say "I'll text Spencer letting her knows I'm leaving; if I left early they were all going to leave with Spencer."

Mona said "Okay, let's go then."

I replied with "Alright," I wrote a quick text to Spencer and then to the others girls just in case Spencer didn't check her phone. I was worried about leaving the girls but I want to spend some time with Mona and I really want to leave the party.

We're walking to the car together and Mona asked "What about you're Mum?"

I replied with "She's out of town for the weekend; she's seeing my Dad over in Texas."

Mona asked "Alright, why didn't you go with her? I mean don't you want see your Dad?"

I replied with "Yeah I do, of course I do. But it's one thing to Skype; it's another to see where he actually leaves. Besides they probably need the alone time."

We both cringe and say "That didn't come out right."

Mona smiled and said "It's alright, I get it I do. You don't want to see what he has does because it will make you worry more."

I say "Yeah that's it," we get to my car and I open the door for her and help her in. I go around to my side of the car and hop in; I start the car up and drive off to my place.

* * *

I drove my car into my driveway, I hopped out and went to the other side to open the door for Mona and help her out.

Mona said "Thank-you. But you don't have to do it."

I replied with "I want to," she smiles at me before I lead her up to the front door of our house. I opened the door for us and allowed her to walk in first.

Mona said "Nice house."

I replied with "Thank, do you want to keep your jacket on or put it on the coat rack?"

Mona said "I'll keep it on thanks."

I replied with "Okay, do you want a drink?"

Mona answered with "No I fine thanks."

I asked "What about something to eat?"

Mona replied with "I'm fine thanks Emily."

I say "Okay just ask if you do though, umm…follow me upstairs to my room we can watch movies up there." Mona nodded her head and I lead her up to my room, I let her pick out the movie and she had picked out School of Rock, my favourite Jack Black movie. I put it into the DVD player before grabbing the two controllers I turn the TV on and turn it onto DVD screen and the movie goes throws it previews. I take my shoes off before lying underneath my cover and see Mona standing there looking awkward.

I say "You can sit anywhere you want Mona, if your cold you can lay in the bed I don't mind and if you want me can snuggle."

She giggles and say "I love a good old snuggle."

I replied with "Well hop on in, I don't bite." Mona took off her boots before pulling the quilt back hopping into the bed, she wriggled over to be closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her while her head laid down on my chest.

I asked "You ready for me to play the movie?"

Mona replied with "Yeah sure thing," I press play on the controller before snuggling myself in closer with Mona. I liked this snuggling with her it was like we were made to fit like this, maybe this could be and maybe we should be. It was halfway through the movie when I looked down at Mona to see she had known fallen asleep it was really adorable to see her asleep. I grabbed my phone to text Mum to let her know a friend was sleeping over and not to panic when she found a girl in my bed, I knew Mum was over in Texas but that didn't stop her coming home when she want to and that she was just a friend who needs it. After I had text her I used Mona phone, she had given it to me before to put on my bedside cupboard and I text her Mum letting her know she was at my place sleeping over for the night and would be home tomorrow. When I had received Okays from both Mums I snuggled back up to Melissa and let the sleep take me over with Mona.

* * *

I was woken by someone tapping on my chest I want to ignore it but it keep happening making it hard to go back to sleep.

I asked "Yes?"

I hear a voice say "We fell asleep," it was Mona voice I then remember last night and finding Mona.

I replied with "Yes we did."

Mona said "That shouldn't have happened my Mum is going to flip along with your Mum."

I say "Mona chilli I text both of our Mums last night telling them you were sleeping over, I hope it was okay to use your phone."

Mona said "Yeah its fine thanks."

I replied with "No problem."

Mona said "You are strangely comfortable to sleep on."

I replied with "Awesome we should do it again."

Mona said "Yeah maybe snuggle-buddy."

I smile and say "I like it."

Mona said "Good because I'm going to keep calling you it."

I replied with "Alright, so how about we get up and I make you some breakfast."

Mona laughs and said "Emily its 12pm."

I answered with "How does lunch sound instead?"

Mona replied with "Sounds good."

I said "Alright let's go then," we both hopped out of my bed and went down to the kitchen where I made us both a sandwich.

* * *

When I had finished making the sandwich we sat down at the table and I asked "Are you okay after last night?"

Mona replied with "Yeah I'm alright, he was a jerk but thanks though for last night and for the sandwich."

I say "Anytime I mean it. If you want to talk you know where I live and go to school, you can come talk to me where ever. If I'm at school with the girls feel free to still come and talk with me about anything. I'm a good cheerer upper."

Mona replied with "I like the sound of that, do we have each other numbers?"

I say "I don't know we can exchange them later."

Mona replied with "Okay I should probably go home once I'm finished with this."

I say "You could stay and watch more movies."

Mona said "Okay but do we get to snuggle again."

I replied with "Yeah sure if you want."

Mona said "I want to."

I replied with "Cool lets finished up here and go back up to my room to watch a movie of my choice."

Mona said "Okay." When we had finished eating I quickly cleaned up everything, it helped that Mona wiped what I had washed then put it away from my direction. Once that was all done we head upstairs to my room where I picked out a DVD to watch, I had picked the first Harry Potter movie.

While the movie was playing Mona asked "Why did you help me out last night?"

I replied with "I don't know, I don't like seeing people upset." That wasn't the whole truth but it was a good cover though.

Mona said "Alright, do you think your friends made it home alright?"

I replied with "I hope so."

Mona said "Maybe you should send them a text?"

I answered with "Yeah I'll do that," I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to the four girls asking if they made it home alright.

I said "Done now I just have to wait for the replies."

Mona replied with "Cool I feel a little bad you left them to take care of me."

I say "Don't, they did ditch me when we got there. They knew I don't like parties so they knew I wouldn't stay long I was amazed I stay there for that long."

Mona asked "Where you leaving when you found me?"

I replied with "Nah I just came outside to get some fresh air and some quietness, but I wouldn't change anything if I knew you were out there."

Mona said "You wouldn't?"

I replied with "Nope I wouldn't, I want to become good friends with you Mona."

Mona said "I do too Emily, with you."

I replied with "Awesome," I grabbed both of our phones. I gave her mine and took hers we both put our numbers into each other's phone.

I say once it is done "Ring, text me anytime you want day or night. Whenever you need we just do it okay."

Mona said "Okay," we spent the better half of the day watching movies and talking to each other, my friends had texted me telling me they had gotten home safe and before we both knew it came time for Moan to go home so I drove her to her place and walk her to her door. Once she was inside her house safely I went back to my car and drove back to my place to do some homework; before going for a really long run.


	2. Chapter 2

On Sunday around 11:00am Mona had come over to my place without asking which was okay, we spent the whole day watching movies; which is the only way to spend a weekend. Mona had gone home around 5-6pm and my Mum wasn't due home until the next day, so I had something for dinner before having a really early night.

It was now Monday morning being that it's the middle of the year of school, grade 12 have practice exam and during the time before it we don't have classes in the morning we have study in the library; but after lunch is all classes. When I arrived at school I head straight to the library with my school bag that had all the books that I need for now. I walked into the library to see my friends weren't here yet Hanna and Allison would probably be late; but I did see Mona sitting by herself at a big table that could fit another five people. I decided to go over and sit with her.

I walked over, sat down right next to her and said "Hey stranger," Mona looked up from her book and at me with a smile on her face.

Mona then replies with "Yeah I'm a total stranger, we only spent what 2-3 days together."

I smiled and said "Yeah it was something like that."

I asked "So how you doing?"

Mona answered with "Yeah I'm doing well, yourself?"

I replied with "I'm good too thanks."

Mona said "That's good, when does your Mum get home?"

I replied with "Sometime today not too sure."

We smile at each other before I hear a voice say "Hey Em," I look up to see Spencer and Aria have both walked in.

I replied with "Hey Aria, Spence."

Aria said "Hey where you been all weekend?"

I say "Just at home watching movies."

Spencer said "Oh you should have invited us over."

I replied with "Yeah sorry guys, the thought didn't cross my mind."

Aria asked "How come you left the party early?"

I answered with "It was boring as hell."

Spencer said with a smirk "I know I had a lot of fun."

Aria mocks "Yeah sucking Toby's face off," I look at Mona and we both have the same grossed out look.

Spencer replied with "No it wasn't like that."

Aria said "Yes it was," I grab my Maths book out of my bag and just start to read it. The two both seat down next to each other in front of us.

Aria asked "Hey Mona, how have you been?"

Mona replied with "Been better but good after the weekend," once again we smile at each other before going back to studying.

Spencer asked "What did you do?"

Mona answered with "Oh you know just watch movies."

Aria said "Fun."

I say "Yeah it sounds like it," I actually spoke to her and not into my book and I got smile in return. The other two now both had books out not sure for what class, just as we all got into studying Hanna and Allison decided to show up.

* * *

Hanna said "Hey girls," She automatically takes the seat next to me and Alli sits down next to Spencer.

I replied with "Hey nice to show up."

Alli said "Hey where here."

Aria replied with "True."

Hanna said "Emily, why did you ditch us at the party?"

I replied with "You guys ditched me first and I was bored."

Alli said "But the party was awesome."

I answered with "Yeah maybe, I'm just not big on parties."

Hanna said "We know but you didn't have to ditch us."

I replied with "Yeah I know, I just want to go home."

Spencer asked "Why did you need to go home so badly."

I went to speak but Mona says "It's okay Emily, it's not like they won't find out."

I replied with "Are you sure though?"

Mona said "Yeah its fine."

Aria asked "What's going on?"

Mona answered with "Emily wasn't going to leave but she found me outside upset, because my boyfriend and I broke up. She took me to her place to cheer me up."

Spencer say "A'ww that sucks."

I replied with "The guys a jerk."

Mona smiled and said "Yeah he is but still doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," that part we were just talking to each other. I wrapped my arm around her and brought her head to lie on my chest.

I kiss the top of her head lightly and say "I know, it will get better."

I hear Mona sigh and replied with "Thanks Emily."

She sits back up and says "Anytime." We all went back to studying different things not much talking was being done which was good, we all really need to focus the exam will be hard.

* * *

It had been a good two hours of study being done by everyone, we all hate studying but we know we need. I stretched back just to take a little break from staring at a page and getting totally confused about what I was reading. I was going back to it when my phone started ring, I quickly grabbed it from my pocket and looking to see who it was; it's my Mum.

The librarian who watches us said "Whoever making that sound please turn it off, this is a library."

I quickly say "Sorry I'll take it outside," I quickly stand up from my sit and answer it while leaving the library.

I say "Hello."

The voice say "Emmy," it wasn't my Mums voice it was my Dad's voice but he didn't sound happy he sound scared or terrified maybe.

I say "Dad."

He said "Emmy I love you," I was freaking out by now.

I asked "Dad? What's wrong?"

Dad replied with "Were being invaded."

I say "What?"

Dad said "The bases our being invaded, the whole bases including homes."

I say "Where are you? Where's Mum?"

Dad replied with "Where in a closet it won't be long before we are found, Emmy we love you so much," I hear the phone moving.

I then hear Mums voice say "Emily, Sweetie we love you so much, we are so proud of what you are becoming. You will survive this, you are strong honey you can do it but don't do it alone."

I replied with "I love you guys so much."

Mum said "We love you two, go to the Marin house or anyone of your friends."

I replied with "Okay I can do that," the phone makes moving sounds.

My Dads voice comes through "Emmy you are my little girl you always will be, be strong and stay strong. Be the protector of the ones you love, be the knight for the one you love. Don't be afraid to cry it's okay to cry Emmy," and just like that I burst out into tears.

I hear Dad say "Ssh…Emmy it's okay, everything will be okay," I hear the sound of crashing.

I say "Dad What's going on? Mum? Dad?"

Dad whispers "They are up to our place now, I love you Emmy," the phone is passed back to my Mum again."

Mum said "I love you Emily, be who you want to be, be what you want be and date whoever you want; don't let anyone stop you."

I cry out "I love you Mum tell Dad I love him to," hear my Mum whisper to my Dad before I hear the line go dead.

I scream out "No, no! That can't be it!" I through my phone at the wall across from me and grab the next thing to through which is a rubbish bin and I through that at the wall; before repeatedly punching the wall behind me.

* * *

After punching the wall so many times I decided to stop because my hand was getting sore, I looked at it to see it was bleeding a bit. I tried to calm myself down how can you end a phone call like that and not let me know what happened. I took a few deep breaths in before walking back into the library, what am I supposed to do I can't act like nothing just happened; when both my parents are both dead now. Tears were still coming out of my eyes and for all I cared they could keep coming. I walk into the room and walk over to my seat in between Hanna and Mona; I just sit there trying to work out what to do.

Hanna whispered "Is everything okay?" I don't answer her who am I supposed to answer her; I don't even know that answer.

Mona whispered "Emily, are you okay?" I feel her hand gently on my shoulder I want to answer her but I don't know what to say. I wish I knew what to say it would be so much easier, but I don't maybe there is no answer to this question; because how should I know if I'm okay or not.

Hanna then said "Em your hands bleeding," I look down to see it is in fact bleeding.

Spencer said "Maybe you should go get that check out by the school nurse," I think to myself yeah that's probably not such a bad idea.

The librarian walks over to our desk and said "Could you girls please keep it down people are trying to study."

Aria replied with "Sorry Ms, we were talking because Emily's hand is bleeding."

The librarian turns to me and said "A'ww you poor thing, maybe you should go see the nurse."

I just nod my head, the librarian turns to Hanna and asked "You there could you please take her to see the nurse?"

Hanna asked back "Me you mean?"

The librarian replied with "Yes please."

I saw Hanna nod her head before saying "Come on Emily," I stand up with her and follow her out of the library; she leads the way to the nurses office, we walked in silence. When we got to the nurse office Hanna walked in first and asked the nurse lady if she could take a look at her friends arm. The nurse brought me over to a chair near some cupboards and I sat down while she took a look at my arm.

The nurse asked Hanna "Do you know how she did it?" Am I like invisible here, you can ask your question to me since it is my arm you are looking at!

Hanna replied with "No I don't, she was outside taking a phone call and when she came back in she wasn't talking and her arm was bleeding."

The nurse asked "How did you this?"

I answered with "I through a bin at a wall and then repeatedly punch my hand into the wall." I had seen both of their faces they both showed shock and surprise.

Hanna asked "Why would you do that?"

The nurse said "I second that, why did you do that?" I looked down at the fall and just stared at it not caring if I answered or not; also not caring about my hand anymore. Everything can just stop for all I care; I'm nothing if I don't have them. Everyone can just leave me here, alone, forever and I wouldn't care; how can I survive without them.

I replied with "Can you please just bandage it up or I'm walking out of her and not coming back," I sat the nurse look at Hanna who just shrugged. I heard her sigh and she got straight to work on bandaging my arm up.

A couple of minutes later and my arm was all bandaged up, the nurse said "It should be okay to take it off before you shower tonight."

I replied with "Yeah thanks."

Hanna said "Thank-you."

* * *

The nurse replied with "Your welcome," I stood and followed Hanna out of the room. I thought we were heading back to the library but when I was pulled into the girl toilets, I realised Hanna wanted answers.

Hanna said "Okay spit it out, why were you so rude back there?"

I replied with "I wasn't can I borrow your phone."

Hanna asked "What wrong with yours?"

I answered with "Its smashed into little pieces."

Hanna looked at me weirdly before saying "Fine," she pulled her phone out of her pocket and hand it to me.

I replied with "Thank-you." I stepped away from Hanna and rang the one number I know I would get answer from, when Mum was with Dad there was this number you could ring to ask if they were okay; Mum and Dad made sure I knew it off by heart. The phone was dialling and I could feel my heart pumping in my chest I just really need to know if this was true or not.

Finally someone picked up saying "This Lieutenant general Simon speaking, how may I help you?"

I replied with "Hi my name is Emily Fields daughter of Major Wayne Fields based in Texas."

I hear him go "A'ww okay."

I replied with "By that it true isn't it."

Simon said "Sadly yes it is, but if you don't mind me asking how do you know?"

I answered with "My Mum was visiting so she had her phone they were able to call me but they hung up before anything happened."

Simon said "Right I'm sorry to be the one to tell especially over the phone but yes they have been killed."

I inhale a sharp breath and say "Thank-you for being honest with me Lieutenant general Simon."

Simon replied with "I wish I didn't have to be with something like this, anyway letters are being sent out to the family's tomorrow arriving the following day."

I answered with "Thanks can you send mine to this address (random address being Hanna's house.")

Simon said "Yes I can pass that up to whoever is writing the letters."

I replied with "Thank Sir, I have to go now being that I am in school at the moment."

Simon said "I am so sorry for your lose for both your Mum and Dad," we do some small talking before we both finally hang up the phone. I passed Hanna back her phone I went to punch something but I didn't have the strength to do anything, I slowly walked over to the wall across the room and slide down the wall; until I finally sitting on the floor.

Hanna asks quietly "Em what's going on?"

I replied with "The phone call I got was from both Mum and Dad, Mums was in Texas for the weekend. The base was ambushed they were hiding in a cupboard when they rang, we talked about some stuff but the people got to their place and they hung up."

Hanna said "A'ww Em," Hanna was now hugging me while I had started to cry.

I say "They're both gone and I don't know what to do."

Hanna whispers "Ssh…it's okay, will figure it out together." I clanged on tight to Hanna for life it seemed like, just crying and she was holding me while I cried in her shoulder.

* * *

After a couple of seconds maybe even minutes I really don't know, I pulled my head out from Hanna's tight grip.

I say "I gave him your address because I don't think I could go home, not yet anyway."

Hanna said "It's no problem at all Em, you can stay at mine."

I asked "Are you sure? I mean what about you're Mum?"

Hanna replied with "Its fine my Mum will understand, we all stick together yeah."

I said "Yeah okay, is there any chances we can go now?"

Hanna answered with "Sure let's just go get our stuff, then you and I can go where ever you want to go."

I say "I just want to sleep, maybe cry some more."

Hanna asked "Do you want food?"

I replied with "I'm not really hungry."

Hanna said "That alright," Hanna stood up and held out her hand for me to take which I did and she lifted me up from the ground. We walked silently out of the bathroom and to the library as well, I went straight to packing my stuff up while Hanna talked to the teacher in charge. I kept my head down while packing up the rest of my stuff.

Hanna said "Em she said it was alright for us to leave, we just have to sign out in the office."

Spencer asked "Where are you going?" I looked up at Hanna who was also looking at me, I shook my head and she nodded her head.

Hanna replied with "We're both not feeling well so were going to head to my place."

Mona said "A'ww get better girl," Mona stood up from her seat and gave me a hug. I'll admit it brought a smile to my face, I held a little bit longer onto her before sighing and letting her go.

Aria said "Will come around after school to check on you?" she was asking more than saying they would.

Hanna replied with "Thanks, Em you ready to go?"

I reply quietly with "Yeah," I do a small smile at the girls before walking with Hanna out of the library. We head to our lockers to grab all of our stuff, before going to the office to sign out. Hanna had gotten a lift from her Mum this morning so we went to my car and she decided it would be better if she drove and I agreed by handing her the keys and getting into the passenger's side; once the car was unlocked.

* * *

A/N: I apologizes so much for the long wait, thank-you for being passionate with me and this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter andi I surprised/shocked you with the turn of events. Again thank-you so much for waiting and I hope you enjoyed it. ~Kj


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride to the Marin household was very quiet, which I think was making Hanna uncomfortable because she is normally so loud and bubbly. We arrive at her place to see that her Mums car was actually in the driveway, I look at Hanna and she just shrugs. We both hop out of the car and head up to the front door, Hanna hands me the keys on the way up to her house.

Hanna yells out once inside "Mum! Where are you!?"

Ms Marin yells back "In the kitchen Hanna! Why are you even home!?" I follow quietly behind Hanna as she leads me into the kitchen/dinner room; Ms Marin turns around at the sound of footsteps, probably ready to blast at Hanna for ditching school.

She then sees me and said "Oh Hello Emily."

I reply quietly with "Hello Ms Marin."

Ms Marin said "Now Emily I have told you and the girls many times now to call me Ashley."

I replied with "Right, sorry M…Ashley."

Hanna said "Emily why don't you go up to my room, I'll be up in a minute."

I say "Okay," I walked out of the room and to the stairs that are near the front door. I head up them to Hanna's room and get comfy in her room waiting for her.

* * *

Hanna's P.O.V

Mum asked "What are you two doing home so early, its barely even 11?" I look behind me to see if Emily had actually gone upstairs and I was reviled when I found her not behind me.

I say "Relax Mum."

Mum said "Relax? How can I relax when my daughter and her friend are skipping school? Though I'm surprised to not see Aria, Spencer and Allison behind you."

I replied with "Please Mum Spencer skipping school?"

Mum said "Okay maybe not her but why are you two home?"

I look again just to be sure, before saying "Emily got a bad phone call before."

Mum asked "What do you mean Hanna?"

I answer with "Her Mum rang her while we were studying in the library like we all have to do, anyway I don't know all the details but I do know the important ones." Mum gives me a hand motion to tell to continue.

I do with "Emily's Mum was over in Texas this weekend seeing her Dad, the phone call was her Mum Emily took it outside and all I really know is; both her parents are now dead."

Mum had shock all over her face, she replied with "Are you serious?"

I said "Yeah I am Mum, I wish I wasn't. I wish we were skipping school and it wasn't this."

I go onto say "Emily didn't really want to deal with school and couldn't go back to her house and I was with her at the time because I had to take her to the school nurse. I didn't think she should be on her own so I brought her here, I didn't think you would be home either."

Mum replied with "Yeah I can understand that, tell her she can stay here as long as she needs to. Wait why did she need to go to the nurse? I wasn't going to be home but I wasn't feeling to great so my boss told me to go home."

I answered with "Emily kind of punched a wall at school, okay."

Mum asked "A'ww okay, do you girls need anything?"

I replied with "No I think Emily will be sleeping or crying, but tomorrow there's going to be an important letter delivered."

Mum said "What do you mean?"

I answer with "Emily rang someone to find out if they were defiantly dead and she gave them our address since she didn't think she be home to collect it."

Mum getting the hint about what the letter was, said "Okay that's fine, go be with her Han. She is going to need you and the other girls."

I say "I know Mum, the girls don't know yet so if they come over after school they think we're both sick."

Mum replied with "Okay I won't say a word but they should probably know."

I said "Yeah I know that, but whatever Emily wants we have to respect that."

Mum replied with "True, now go be with her." I gave my Mum a hug before heading upstairs to my room, to see Emily. I opened my bedroom door to see Emily lying down on my bed hugging one of my other pillows and was sleeping. I could see by the light outside that under her eyes there were tears Emily had just cried herself to sleep, I automatically felt for her.

Just a few hours ago we were talking about how Emily ditch us at the party when really we ditched her and now her whole world has blown up and I didn't even know what to say. I walked quietly into the room and grabbed a blanket off of my desk chair and I place it onto of Emily. I smiled a small one when I saw her snuggle into it; I walked over to the window and closed the blind making it a little bit dark in my room. I walked back over to the door and close it. I head downstairs to watch some TV in the lounge room while really thinking about what to say to Emily, I was usually very good at words but right now I had no words to say.

* * *

I was halfway through watching an Oprah episode she had just given away another car, I heard someone coming down the stairs; I hit the mute button and a couple seconds later Emily was walking in with bed hair.

Emily say "Hey," she then takes a seat on the lounge next to me.

I replied with "Hi."

Emily asked "Are you seriously watching Oprah?"

I smiled and answered with "Yeah it was the only good thing on."

Emily nodded and said "Sorry, I don't even remember falling asleep."

I replied with "It's okay Emily, you did say you wanted to sleep."

Emily said "That is true."

I asked "How are you?"

Emily sighed and answered with "Honestly I have no idea, is there way you're supposed to feel with these type of things?"

I shrug and say "I have no idea; I don't even really know what to say."

Emily smiles a small one and said "That makes two of us," she then leans over so that her head is now lying on my chest. I can't help but wrap my arm around her and holding with the one arm.

I then say "We'll get through this."

Emily didn't say anything so I ask "Are you going to tell the girls?"

Emily replied with "I don't know, maybe. I know, they should know. But I just don't know."

I say "Okay well I'll do whatever you need me to do."

Emily asked "Does your Mum know?"

I answered with "Yeah, I hope that's okay that I told her."

Emily said "Its fine Hanna, she needed to know."

I went to reply when Emily said "You don't need to say anything Hanna."

I reply with "I don't."

Emily said "No you don't, let's just sit here and watch Oprah," I nodded my head knowing she felt. I pick up the remote, to hit the mute button and the sound of the crowd cheering flows into the room.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

We had spent the rest of the day barely talking to each other; we had eaten some chocolate chip ice-cream which was really good. At 4:30pm exactly the doorbell rang, I looked at Hanna and she was looking at me.

Hanna then said "It's probably the girls; they said they might come over after school."

I replied with "Right."

Hanna asked "Do you want to see them?" the doorbell rang again.

I replied with "Sure."

Hanna said "Okay, I'll go let them in." Hanna stood up from her spot on the lounge and walked over to the door. At Hanna's house, the lounge room was in the middle of the kitchen and the front door/stairs; so I can't see the girls and they can't see me. I heard a few mumbles of word being exchanges but nothing clearly, I knew Hanna wouldn't tell them what had happen; I knew I could trust her. I soon see Hanna leading Allison, Aria and Spencer all into the lounge room; Hanna sits back down on the lounge next to me. I rest my head on her shoulder again and she wraps her arm around me again.

The girls all find their own seats around us; I then say "Hey."

Spencer replied with "Hey how are you?"

I answered with "Meh."

Aria then asked "Something you two want to tell us?" I look at Hanna's face which is matching the same confused look my face is probably showing right now.

Hanna replied with "What do you mean?"

Allison points to Hanna's arm around me and I say "Oh! Now I get it."

Hanna asked "Would you like to fill me in Em?"

I replied with "They think were together, together."

Hanna said "Oh!" before bursting out laughing and I soon join her. It wasn't the best time for laughs but I was really needed.

Hanna then said "No, defiantly not."

Spencer asked "Then what's with the arm around the shoulder?"

I replied with "What? Can't two best friends cuddle?"

Spencer quickly said "No, no they can."

I say "Don't panic Spence. It's fine; I understand what you were meaning. But no Hanna and I are not together."

Aria asked "So are you two coming back to school tomorrow?" Hanna and I both look at each other; I hadn't thought that far ahead.

Hanna replied with "Were not sure."

Spencer said "Guys this is our senior year, we can't afford days off."

Alli said "Yeah you guys aren't even sick, we all know what you look like when you're sick." I kind of cuddled up closer to Hanna and I felt her pulling me in closer to her.

Hanna asked "Are you okay?"

I reply with "You know the answer to that."

Hanna said "It might have changed."

I answered with "I don't think it will be for a while."

Alli then asked "Umm…Hello we are here too, what's going?" I shake my head at Hanna and she gets the message straight away.

Hanna replied with "Nothing's going one, were just not sure on school tomorrow."

* * *

Spencer was going to say something when Ashley walked in saying "Emily…oh sorry I didn't know the other girls were here."

Hanna said "It alright Mum, they've only been here for a minute."

I say "It's fine Ashley, what was it that you need?"

Ashley smiled and said "Someone's on the phone for you?"

I asked "Do you know who?" she walked over to the middle of Hanna and I to whisper who had rang; it was my Dad's Dad.

I say "Okay I'll come take it," I stand up from my comfy spot on the lounge and follow Ashley out to the kitchen where the phone is.

Ashley said "I'll give you some space."

I replied with "Thanks."

I take a couple of deep breaths before picking the phone up and saying "Grandpa Hello."

Grandpa said "Emily hello sweetie, we just got the phone call."

I say "Yeah, how's Grandma?"

Grandpa said "Not good she just lost her son and daughter-in-law, but you just lost your Mum and Dad."

I replied with "Yeah they rang me before it happen."

Grandpa said "Really? What did they say?"

I answered with "Not a whole lot, just that they loved me and want me to leave with my best friends family."

Grandpa said "Yeah your Dad told us about that."

I replied with "What do you mean?"

Grandpa said "Before your Dad went on his tours he always made sure we knew that if they both died, you should live with your friends."

I replied with "Right and are you okay with that?"

Grandpa said "It's what they want; their wishes have to be respected."

I replied with "Yeah don't take this the wrong way but I really want to stay in Rosewood."

Grandpa laughed and said "Meaning there's a girl there you like."

I say "Grandpa!"

Grandpa said "Hey we get it, you need your friends. Hey wait you didn't say no to the girl."

I giggle and say "There might be someone."

Grandpa said "That's my girl. I know it probably seems wrong to be happy especially today, but your parents wouldn't want you to be sad for too long. Have you told anyone?"

I replied with "Two people know."

Grandpa said "Emily that's no good, you need your friends around you especially at a time like know."

I replied with "Yeah I know, they probably want to know how injured my hand."

Grandpa said "What did you do to your hand?"

I answered with "Its nothing Grandpa, hey look I got to go."

Grandpa said "Yeah sure you do, I rang to tell you that we're flying out tomorrow should be there in a couple more days."

I then asked "Hey wait how did you know to ring here?"

Grandpa replied with "You don't think your Dad would have given us all your friends' numbers before leaving to go somewhere far away from his little girl."

I said "You've got a point there; I guess I'll see you soon."

Grandpa replied with "Looks like it, see you sweetie."

I say "Bye Grandpa, say hello to Grandma please."

Grandpa said "Will do, bye."

* * *

I press the end call button on the phone and take a few deep breaths, that wasn't too bad.

I then hear "Sorry if you're not finished I can go back out."

I replied with "Ashley its fine."

Ashley asked "Okay, is it too much if I asked what he wanted?"

I answered with "No its fine, he was letting me know him and my Grandma are travelling here tomorrow."

Ashley asked "Do you know what for?"

I replied with "I didn't ask but probably to pack up the house and the funeral, mum and Dad want to be buried here."

Ashley said "If they pack up your house where will you live?"

I replied with "My parents' wishes were that I was to live here or with one of my friends."

Ashley said "Well you're welcome to stay here of course; the guest bedroom will become your room."

I say "Thank-you Ashley that will make stressing about other stuff easier."

Ashley replied with "Your welcome Emily."

I said "I can get a job to pay house and board, also help with chorus and I can cook."

Ashley smiles before saying "Its okay Emily you don't need to do any of those things, just keep up with your studies there what's important; though if you feel like cooking food it won't go uneaten."

I replied with "Thank-you Ashley."

Ashley said "Your Welcome Emily, I'm sorry about your parents."

I replied with "Thank-you Ashley, I'm going to go back to the girls."

Ashley said "Okay remember Emily if you ever need to talk, no matter what time of the day I'm always here."

I replied with "Thank-you Ashley," before walking around her and out to the lounge room to the girls.

I walked back into the room and Hanna immediately asked "Is everything okay?"

I replied with "Yeah it's all good," I sit back down next to Hanna and we go straight to cuddling each other.

Aria asked "Is your Grandpa okay?"

I answered with "Yeah he's fine."

Alli asked "Why didn't he ring your phone?" I look at Hanna who shrugs; it's time to tell them.

I say "There's something I have to tell you."

Hanna asked straight away "Emily are you sure?"

I replied with "Yeah they deserve to know."

Spencer asked "Deserve to know what?"

I take a deep breath before saying "I smashed my phone against a wall outside of the library; I didn't like what had just happen. As you know my Mum was over in Texas seeing my Dad, the phone call I got was from them. I can't go into the details not now, my, there, they umm…" I was a mess I couldn't say the words.

I say "Hanna I can't."

Hanna replied with "Ssh…It's okay go upstairs, I'll tell them." I nod my head before standing up from the lounge and without even looking at them I walk out of the room and upstairs to Hanna's room.

* * *

Hanna P.O.V

It was painful to see Emily just crumble like that, she always been the strong one through everything and now she just falling into pieces.

I jump at the sound of Aria asking "Hanna, what's going on?" I look over at them concern all over their faces, even Alli's.

I say "The base over in Texas where Emily's Dad was station at got ambushed they were in their house at the time so they hid in a closet so they could ring Emily. Emily's parents are both dead." The words just left my mouth and I felt sick just saying them, how can this happen to people daily and how can people get over it; how do they move on.

Spencer said "Are you sure?"

I answered with "Yes I am, we are very sure."

Aria said "Poor Em," we all nods our heads.

After a bit of quiet Alli said "We have to be there for her no matter what, she always stuck by us now it's our turn and we can't screw it up."

Spencer said "Agreed."

I say "Agreed."

Aria said "Agreed."

Alli asked "Do you know where she staying? Or leaving?"

I replied with "No I don't."

My Mum's voice comes in saying "She's staying here; the guest bedroom will become her room."

I asked "Are you sure?"

Mum said "Yes her parents wanted her to live at a friend house and I think they meant here."

Spencer asked "How do you know that?"

Mum answered with "It kind of makes sense, you all have siblings expected for Hanna."

Aria said "Yeah it makes sense we you put it like that."

Mum then said "But no matter where she stays you girls are welcome here whenever, as long as it's alright with your parents and no one's studies gets affect."

We all nodded our head and Mum said "She will need you and it may not be now, she might try to push you all way but keep fighting. You girls are strong on your own but you're stronger together." The way Mum was talking like it was a life or death situation was creepy, but it kind of was. If we give up on her for just a mile second she will spiral and it will be nasty. We all made a packed in grade 6 to stick by each other no matter what; and we weren't going to break it now.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of hours later we heard someone coming down the stairs and since everyone was downstairs including Mum, we came to the conclusion that it was Emily. The person walked in and it was defiantly Emily, she look like she had cried herself to sleep and now has woken up.

Emily said "Sorry guys, I kind of fell asleep," Spencer stood up and walks across to Emily.

She gave Emily a hug before saying "Its fine Em."

Alli stands up and said "Yeah it really is fine," Alli hugs Emily once Spencer had finished.

Aria then stands up saying "We're sorry about your parents Em; we're all here for you whenever you need us." Aria also hugs Emily once Alli had stopped.

Emily sighs and said "Thanks guys, it means a lot to me to know your all here for me."

We all smile, Emily then asked "What's the time?"

Aria looks at her phone and replied with "Just a bit after 7," Emily nods her head and looks a bit weird.

I ask "Is everything alright Em?"

Emily answered with "Yeah it's after 6."

Alli asked "Which means?"

Emily replied with "Which means all the news has been on meaning, everyone now knows about my parents."

Aria said "That sucks Em, but at least you don't have to hide it."

Spencer said "Yeah she has a point."

Emily replied with "True."

Just after Emily had finished talking the doorbell rang, Mum came in saying "I'll get it."

I say "Thanks Mum."

* * *

Emily P.O.V

Just as I had finished saying the word true, the doorbell rang I wonder who it could be at this time of night but I gave up.

Ashley came in saying "I'll get it."

Hanna had replied with "Thanks Mum," the conversation at the door was muffle so we couldn't hear it or who it was.

Ashley came walking back in and said "Emily it's for you."

I then hear a voice say "Hey Emily," I look behind her to see Mona standing there and she immediately brings a smile to my face.

I reply with "Thanks Ashley, hey Mona."

Mona smiles and said "Hey."

Hanna ruins it by remind me their all there by saying "Hey Mona, what are you doing here?"

Mona replied with "I watched the news and came to see if Emily was alright."

I say "Do you want to go talk outside?"

Mona answered with "Yeah if that's okay?"

I replied with "Yeah its fine, come on. I'll be back guys." I walked past both Ashley and Mona towards the front door with Mona then following behind me; I lead her out to Hanna's front step where we both sat down next to each other.

Mona asked "How are you?"

I replied with "Honestly I have no idea."

Mona said "Yeah well you know I'm always here for you."

I smiled and replied with "I do know, but it's nice to be reminded." We both smile at each other before turning to face forward but I can't help but look at her again, she is so beautiful and hard not to look at.

Mona then asked "So what are your plans now?"

I shrugged and answered with "I don't really know, I'm just going to take it all one day at a time."

Mona nodded and said "Sounds good."

I smile and reply with "I'm also moving into this joint," I say it while looking back at the house.

Mona said "Really."

I replied with "Yeah really, it's kind of what my parents wanted and it makes sense. The others all have siblings and probably don't need another mouth to feed; also Hanna is my best friend."

Mona said "When you put it like that it makes sense."

I replied with "It does, you cans still come over whenever you want."

Mona smiled and said "I think I will."

* * *

I smiled and asked "How are you doing?"

Mona replied with "Eh I'm okay."

I say "That's good."

Mona asked "Yeah, are you coming to school tomorrow?"

I replied with "I don't really know, I think I should. It just depends on if I wake tomorrow morning or not."

Mona said "Yeah that might help, does your hand hurt?"

I answered with "Nah I only punch it up against a brick wall a couple of times."

Mona smiled and said "Okay."

I say "Yeah also you can't text or ring me at phone but you can ring this places home phone number."

Mona replied with "Okay, what happened to yours?"

I say "It's in a million pieces on the ground at school near the library."

Mona gives me a confused look and I say "That phone call I got was from them, they hung up before I could hear anything of what happened and I got angry so I throw it at the wall."

Mona said "That would defiantly smash into a million pieces, but you shouldn't be angry at them. They were trying to protect you from hearing them in pain and not being able to do anything."

I nodded my head and reply with "Yeah it makes sense when you put it like that." We kind of sit in a silence, a nice silence where no one needs to speak; someone then opens the door, we turn to look to find Ashley standing there.

Ashley said "Sorry to interrupt I was just wondering if Mona was staying for dinner."

Mona goes to rely and I know she going to say no, so I cut in and say "You can stay if want to."

Mona asked "You won't mind?"

I replied with "Not at all."

Mona turns to Ashley and said "I would love to stay Ms Marin."

Ashley replied with "Good, but Mona please call me Ashley.

Mona smiled and said "Okay Ashley," I saw Ashley smiled after she heard her name being called by Mona.

I asked "What is for dinner?"

Ashley replied with "Pizza, I thought it was safer than me trying to cook."

I smiled and said "Yeah it does sound safer," Mona laughed while Ashley just glared at me; but it wasn't scary it just looks like Hanna when she trying to glare at me.

I say "Will be in soon Ashley."

Ashley said "Right, I'm going to go order what pizza do you want?"

I look at Mona to answer and she replied with "Just a cheese pizza will be fine," I nodded my head.

Ashley said "Cool that's easy thanks," Ashley then closes the door and goes to do who knows.

* * *

Mona asked "Are you sure it's alright for me to stay?"

I replied with "Yes it's alright."

Mona said "But don't you want to hang out with your friends."

I replied with "I am and your one of them."

Mona said "Won't the girls mind."

I replied with "Probably but I don't care."

Mona said "Okay."

I replied with "Yeah do you want to head in now?"

Mona said "Sure," we both stood up from where we were sitting and I lead her back into the house. We walked into the lounge room to find them all talking or really arguing over which movie to watch.

I asked "What's going on?"

Aria replied with "Spencer and Hanna are arguing over which movie to watch."

I said "Oh so the usual?"

Spencer replied with "Pretty much."

Hanna asked "Which movie do you want to watch?" Hanna held up two DVD which were Les Miserable and Pitch Perfect

Ashley walked in saying "Pizza is ordered should be here in 30 minutes, have we decided which movie were watching?"

Alli replied with "Emily choosing."

I say "Pitch Perfect, sorry Spence."

Spencer replied with "Its fine Em, hey Mona are you joining us?"

Mona answered with "Yeah is that okay?"

Aria said "It's totally fine."

I say "See I told you it would be fine," I watch as Mona rolls her eyes at me which makes me smile. I sit down next to Hanna who wraps her arm around me straight away, I can't help but lay my head down on her shoulder; she is really comfy. I look up at Mona to see this weird look on her face but when she realise I am looking at her she changes it straight away; I wish I knew that look was.

* * *

I was laying in my new bed, in my new bedroom, in my new soon to be house. I don't know if I could ever call this place home, it just wouldn't feel right with them not being here. I was trying to work out if I should go to school or not, I was thinking I probably should since they did say for me not to skip school. That was it I said in my head my parents want me to do well and that means going to school when I don't feel like it.  
I looked over at the clock which read 6am; I have swim practice at 6:30am. I slapped my covers back from me and hopped out of bed, last night Hanna had given me some her clothes to sleep in and then she gave me an extra in case I went to school.  
I walked out of my new room carrying the clothes Hanna gave me, I walked over to the cupboard where I knew they kept the towel and quietly grabbed on before heading into the bathroom and taking a really, nice hot shower.

After showering and getting dressed I head back into my room to see I had 10 minutes to get to school, I quickly grabbed my school bag before heading downstairs and out the door to my car. Before I had gotten into the shower I had to take the bandage off my hand and when it was unwrapped, it wasn't swollen at all which meant I could swim with it; I'm really glad I keep a spare swim suit in my locker.  
I parked my car in the parking lot closes to the swimming building, looking down at the clock in my car I saw that it was 6:32am I was actually late for the first time ever. I quickly grabbed my bag before hopping out, locking the car and running into the swimming pool building. I walked into find all girls sitting on the bleacher with Coach talking, like we normally always do before we go practice.

Coach sees me and said "Emily hi."

I replied with "Hey sorry I'm late it won't happen again."

Coach said "No its okay, I kind of assumed you wouldn't be here."

I replied with "I take it you heard?"

Coach answered with "Yes I saw it on the news, I tried calling you but you didn't pick up."

I replied with "Sorry about that my phone is in a million pieces outside of the library on the floor."

I quickly say "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just want to swim."

Coach replied with "Okay, but are you sure?"

I nodded my head and Coach said "Alright go get changed while I finish up here and then I'll tell you." Again I nodded my head before walking around Coach and into the locker rooms, where I straight away got stuck into changing. When I had finished changing into my swim suit I grabbed my spare set of goggles and cap to then head out to see Coach. I walked out to see some girls diving into the pool while some others waited.

I walked over to Coach who said "Emily okay, I'm going to have you just do some laps in the pool."

I asked "Why?"

Coach replied with "I just want to see how many laps you can do at once."

I said "Okay, which lane?" Coach pointed to the lane on the far side of the pool, I nodded my head and walked off to it. Placing my cap over my hair which was tied up into a bun and pulling my goggles over my head and down onto my eyes. I stood up on the diving board where I got into place, count to three in my head and jumped in and just start swimming my fastest.

* * *

I heard a whistle being blown which means practices is over, I finished the lap I was swimming before pulling myself up out of the pool. I removed my cap and goggles to take a look around, to see all the girls heading to the locker room and I followed behind them. After having a quick shower to wash the pool chlorine off of me, I quickly dried myself down enough to get dressed into the clothes Hanna gave me. Coach had told me as I was leaving that I didn't need to come to this afternoons practices, normally I would have argued but I didn't have another swim suit. I head to my locker to grab my Maths, English and History books I thought I would focus on studying for those exams since they were my worst subject. When I arrived at my locker I found Mona standing there waiting for me; which made me smile a little.

I walked up to her and said "Hey Mona."

Mona replied with "Hey, I almost thought you weren't going to show up," she then gave me hug not sure why but I'm not going to turn down a hug from her.

I said "Yeah well I'm here, I went to training and was just able to swim and not concentrate on anything." I spin my locker combination in before looking around for all the books I need.

Mona replied with "That sounds good, what are you planning on studying in the library this morning?"

I answered with "I was thinking Maths, English and History, what about you?"

Mona said "Awesome, English I'm really bad at it."

I smiled and replied with "Cool, I'm sure you're not as bad as I am."

Mona laughed before saying "Yeah I'm probably a lot worse."

I nodded and said "Well maybe we can help each other out; we are in the same English class."

Mona replied with "Yeah I would like that."

I smiled and said "Cool, let's head to the library." I had found all the books I need and was now holding them as I closed my locker, to also lock it again.

Mona replied with "You lead the way I'll follow." I smiled at her before heading in the direction of the library with Mona now walking alongside of me.

On the way Mona asked "How's you hand?"

I replied with "A lot better it hasn't swollen or bruised which is really lucky, thanks for asking."

Mona smiled and said "Anytime," the rest of the journey to library was silent and it was a nice silence though. I held the door open for her and she smiled at me for, we walk into the library to see that Spencer and Aria are already there. I automatically head towards them but realise Mona isn't following and heading towards another table.

* * *

I asked "Hey Mona is something wrong?"

Mona replied with "No nothing's wrong, I just thought your friends would be getting annoyed with me by now."

I say "No there not, they really enjoyed hanging out with you last night and also Hanna's Mum likes you."

Mona asked "What does Hanna's Mum have to do with this?"

I replied with "She likes you and told me you could come over whenever you want."

Mona said "Okay but won't it bother them?"

I replied with "No not at all, seriously it's no problem I can ask them if you like."

Mona smiled and said "No it's alright, I'll believe you."

I smiled and replied with "Awesome, so will you come sit with us, we did say we would help each other out in English and that very hard to do with you sitting at  
another table."

Mona nodded and said "Okay I'll come sit with you guys," I lead her over to the table where I pulled out a seat for her before taking the seat next to her.

I said "Hey Spencer, Aria."

Aria replied with "Hey Em, Mona."

Spencer replied with "Hey Em, Mona."

Mona smiled and said "Hi."

Spencer then said "I didn't think you would come."

I replied with "Yeah I wasn't going to but I was thinking about the phone call I had with them yesterday and they wanted me to keep up with school."

Aria said "That's amazing Em."

I just shrugged; Spencer said "I take it by the wet hair you went to practice."

I replied with "Yeah I did, it was really good to just swim."

Spencer said "Cool, are you going to this afternoons training?"

I answered with "Nah Coach gave me it off, besides I don't have another swimsuit."

Aria asked "Then how'd you swim today?"

I replied with "I keep a spare one in my locker but it won't be dry into swim."

Spencer asked "So what are you going to do instead?"

I answered with "I don't know maybe watch movies with Hanna." They both nodded their heads before we all got into studying.

* * *

I was working on a Maths problem when Hanna and Allison walked in and walked over to us.

Hanna slaps my shoulder and said "You could have left a note."

I replied with "Ow what do you mean?"

Hanna said "You gave me a heart attack; I woke up for school and went to go wake you up. To find you weren't there, along with your car it scared the hell out of me."

I replied with "I'm sorry, I thought you would have heard the shower running or maybe your Mum might of."

Hanna said "Well we didn't."

I replied with "Okay I'm sorry, I'll leave a note next time."

Hanna said "You better."

Aria said "Morning Han, Alli."

Alli replied with "Hey Aria, how are you doing?"

Aria said "I'm good thanks, how are you?"

Alli replied with "That's great and I am good too."

I asked "Hey Han, what are you doing after school?"

Hanna replied with "Nothing that I know of, why?"

I said "Do you want to watch movies?"

Hanna replied with "Hell yeah, though we should do some study."

Spencer asked "Hanna are you feeling well?" Spencer then places a hand on Hanna's forehead.

Hanna answered with "I'm fine thank-you, just we have big exams coming up which we need to study for."

I say "Yeah something's defiantly wrong with her."

We all laugh while Hanna said "I hate you all so much right now." We all go back to studying, I try really hard to focus on them but it's seriously hard when your mind is on some many other things.

I was doing really well, when someone tap my shoulder and said "Excuse me?" I look up to see the librarian standing there.

I reply with "Yes."

She said "I would just like to say, I am so sorry for your parents. No one especial at your age should lose their parents."

I smile and say "Well yeah but it does happen so what you going to do," by the look on her face she didn't seem to like that answer.

She said "A'ww weren't you close to your parents?"

I asked "What kind of a question is that? Yes of course I was, but stuff like this happens to a lot of people and I just have to deal with it." Again she didn't look like she liked that answer, because now she has walked off. I don't bother saying or looking at the girls I know what they would probably say or be looking like, I just go back to studying.


End file.
